dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Prescott
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = May 26, Age 254|Date of death = July 9, Age 294|Height = 5'11" (173 cm) "adult"|Weight = 167 lbs (65 Kg) "adult"|Occupation = Martial Artist Computer Technician|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 260 - Age 283)|FamConnect = Lawrence Prescott (Father) Gina (Mother) Elliott (Paternal Uncle) Daria (Wife) Michael (Son) Cassandra (Daughter)}} Jeffrey Prescott (ジェフリー, Jefurii) is the former member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Lawrence Prescott and Gina, the nephew of Elliott and entire rival of Toby, Jason, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly, Bobby, Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah. After he's realizing his own mistakes by letting Frieza, Cell, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains are being manipulated him, lied to him and used him for giving them more top secret informations, he will fighting alongside with Kaylah and her friends, he's decided to declaring the end of the Five Hundred Year Revolution War and the start of an era of love and peace with his friends and family before his death in his jail cell. He's also the husband of Daria and the father of Michael and Cassandra, and the grandfather of Adam, Darren, Justin, Daniel, David and James. Appearance Jeffrey Prescott is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. He's has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, spiky jet black hair with a single bang. His look similar to Vegeta and Gohan's appearance as a teenager in the Majin Buu Arc. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Jeffrey Prescott was once a bitter, impatient, cocky, misguided, rivalry, selfish and complex young man, akin to a tragic villain. Like Vegeta, his reaction to the perception of the world always set against him is an iron-willed defiance and inflexible determination. He was clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He's a cheerful and happy boy once as he's used to have his loving parents so much and raised by his paternal uncle Elliot before their deaths by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World. He loves his team and wants everyone to be safe. It's this kindness and love that he easily gets manipulated, However his senses are good enough to tell if he is being deceived. Jeffrey Prescott believed one becomes strong by struggling and fighting for what they want. However, he expressed contradicting mindsets; he did not want good luck because he felt he could control his fate, but also believed he was marked unlucky and that the world was against him as he always been a misguided person, soon as he's realized that, Mega Buu are trying to kill Jimmy Hawkins, wanting keep Kaylah alive as his new bride for himself, he see his error ways, Jeffrey Prescott see Mega Buu is now crazy psychopath and true intentions to rule the throne, making Kaylah his queen (Denise before her, Mary, Danielle and Kayla in their timeline), destroy Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe. Said traits were criticized by his uncle, urging Jeffrey Prescott to try to control himself and think things through more often, which he managed to do over time. He became more patient, friendly, kind, precise, and calculating; but he's still guilty and bad for drinking alcoholic and smoking weed, stressful behavior, betrayal past, his past mistakes and abusive to his wife and two children in the series and movies. These traits became dominant after Jeff's fever dreams and hallucinations by growing up an orphan after the deaths of his loving parents, as afterward he displayed an optimistic attitude toward life and the world. He continued to insist that he had truly changed, but felt conflicted about his choices afterward, uncomfortable with his betrayal of Uncle Elliott, a father figure to him. His triumph was nothing like he imagined it would be. His temper went out of control; he became suspicious of Daria and got into fights with several people. Later, he stated he was angry with himself, saying he did not know right from wrong. Biography Background Jeffrey Prescott is born on May 26 of Age 254 and living with his parents and uncle in Jefferson Village of the dimensional realms Spencer World. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu on the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World and the deaths of Henry Johnson, his parents, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans (Nappa and Vegeta), Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In five years later after Power Manga and Anime Jeffrey Prescott is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Kiai - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Magical Abilities - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - Equipment * Sword - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of the American Team, his wife and children, Video Games Appearances Jeffrey Prescott is the following playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies Trivia * Jeffery's name means Japanese name means (ジェフリー or Jefurii) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: Peaceful gift. * In English the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: Derived from one of three Old German names, meaning: district, traveler, or peaceful pledge. * In French the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: Divine peace. * In German the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: Derived from one of three Old German names, meaning district, traveler, or peaceful pledge. Famous bearer: Geoffrey Plantagenet was father to King Henry II; Geoffrey Cbaucer wrote 'The Canterbury Tales'. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: God's peace. * In American the meaning of the name Jeffrey is: God's peace. * It is pronounced JEF-ree. It is of Old German origin. Probably refers to "peace". Variant of Geoffrey. The three-syllable alternate spelling Jeffery (JEFF-er-ree) has been used since medieval times. Race-car driver Jeff Gordon. * It is pronounced PRESS-scott. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Prescott is "priest's cottage". Place name. One of the middle names of former President George HP Bush. Gallery Michael's father.jpg|Jeffrey Prescott Michael Prescott.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview-1.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview-2.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview-3.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview-4.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview-5.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview-6.jpg azgeta_design_sheet_by_sonpauten_d3qzh3c-fullview.jpg azgeta_sketch_by_sonpauten_d40ae67-fullview.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Doctors Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Orphans Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased